HyperGamer's Dead by Daylight Guest Characters
by HyperGamer25101
Summary: To get into the Halloween Spirit, I will be doing Characters on Side of the Survivor or Killer. I will do most Guest Killers however and fewer Guest Survivors. Unlike my Injustice one, I will use POV quotes similar to Yami Null's Godzilla Destroy all Monsters. (M Rated because it's Dead by Daylight) (Killer #2 soon, just had to replace with the correct one)
1. Survivor 1: Derek Ruth

HyperGamer's Dead by Daylight Guest Characters

 **Survival 1:** Derek Ruth

 **Age:** 19

 **Role:** Mechanic-in-Training

 **Nation:** America

 **Display:** Wears a Brown torn Jacket over his dark green shirt, Blue Jeans with a Cowboy belt, Cowboy Hat and Cowboy Boots. He also wears his round glasses.

 **Bio:** Derek Ruth, a Texan beefy like others. He is actually the few with no bravery that his parents tried to forcefully teach, and also to teach the use of brawns over brains. Derek however doesn't want any of that and instead wants to do whatever he wants. He secretly goes to the Firearms Storage to practice shooting, to play cards and board game with class mates, and eating whatever food he likes, and heck even learn how technology works in that class. It was then that day when he gets tricked by his parents and left in the forest to teach him hard life. They don't know the true horrors they have and now he ends up teaming up with survivals to escape this demonic trial.

As a Survivor, he has the necessary abilities to tank and soak many blows to help with the Distraction. He can keep the Killer in bay while his surviving teammates does whatever, and when he's not dealing with the Killer, Derek's taught skills with repairing Generators will be an easy task.

 **Unique Perks**

 **1\. Tough Body** **(Teachable at Level 30)**  
"Like mom and dad, like me a son. I'm also a hard bastard."

You are tough and super durable like a strong turtle. You will take 20/30/40 % less damage from Killer's attacks, and heal 10/15/20 % faster.

Time for Exhaustion is lowered by 4/8/12 %

 **2\. PhD in Machinery** **(Teachable at Level 35)**  
"Being in School does pay off."

The teachings from school makes you Nimble in Brain and Technologies. The time to repair a generator is reduced by 10/15/20 %, and reduces the speed in Repairing Skill Checks by 3/6/9 %

 **3\. Gunslinger** **(Teachable at Level 40)**  
"Stop now or I will shoot!"

Activatable Perk.

Used as a Last resort. Aim at the killer to fire Rubber Bullets. It won't kill the killer, but temporary Hinders the Killer's speed by 4/8/12 % and also stuns for few seconds first, Requires 10 seconds to reload after 3/4/6 shots.

 **Customizable Outfit Sets**

1\. Cowboy Hat, Cowboy Outfit, Texas Jeans  
2\. Baseball Cap, Blue Plaque Long-Sleeved Shirt, Tan Jean Pants  
3\. Black Hat, Mad Dog's Outfit, Black Jean Pants  
4\. Green Bloody Derek, Green Bloody Blue Plaque Shirt, Green Bloody Tan Jean Pants

 **POV Quotes against Killer:**

Vs. Trapper

"Just try it, Trapper. I can shrug off all your stupid Traps you plant."

Vs. Banshee

"I better stay on guard, he can cloak and surprise anyone."

Vs. Hillbilly

"I feel the same way Hillbilly, but Murdering someone will not be the answer to justice."

Vs. Nurse

"I remember this one. I better keep my distance before trying to heal someone or myself."

Vs. The Shape / Michael Myers

"The masked murderer appears in my sight. This isn't going to be a piece of cake."

Vs. The Hag

"Do not touch me with your Hex, you witch!"

Vs. The Doctor

"I won't be your Experiment, Doctor Carter. I will rather fight back and resist."

Vs. The Huntress

"I'm the prey hard as a Big Texan Bull. You need to hunt harder to win, Rabbit ma'am."

Vs. The Cannibal / Leatherface

"That Chainsaw. You must be the Leatherface who did the Massacre! Well I'm ready for you! Come and get me!"

Vs. The Nightmare / Freddy Krueger

"Do not mention the name of my Parents!"

Vs. The Pig / Amanda Young from SAW

"Pig, Tell Jigsaw I am not playing his game, and I will use something over this 'Obsession' crap."

Vs. The Clown

"Clowns... I hate Clowns... I even despise you..."

Vs. The Ghost

"Where's the Ghost Busters when you need them?!"

Vs. The Xenomorph

"Show me your Papers, Alien."

Vs. The Un-Druid

"Weren't you in the Racoon City before?"


	2. Killer 1: The Xeno-Hybrid

**(I wonder how many Survivor Players will go like 'OMG XENO-HYBRID TOO OP PLZ NERF!')**

 **Killer 1:** Kered The Xeno-Hybrid

 **Name:** Kered (REDACTED)

 **Gender:** Male

 **Species:** Alien Drone Hybrid

 **Realm:** Space Station Nostromo

 **Power:** Xenomorph Physicality

 **Weapon:** Claws, Fangs, and Spear Tail

 **Speed:** 5.3 mph

 **Alt. Speed:** 10.6 mph (Crawling)

 **History:**

 _Kered (REDACTED) is a boy orphaned in the space station, almost killed off when he's falsely accused for something he didn't do. Left to rot forever until deceasement until he is abducted and restored by the Xenomorph. He wonders why, when he's a human and Xenomorphs' high prioritized prey are the humans. But there were no matter for him when a successful experiment turned Kered into a Xenomorph Hybrid Drone, and he has become a powerful warrior._

 _The war against humanity has also changed Kered, from a kind little boy to a Silent yet Savage Vengeful Warrior, loyal to the Queen. He is the only drone to survive in a war when the Queen was killed. He escaped destruction and landed on Earth, where humans live._

 _Now, he hides in places no humans go, striking the prey and eating to survive. One day, the being known as the Entity invites him for a chance of revenge. As the new Alien Killer, he is fast and stealthy, becoming a difficult adversary for Survivors to foil him._

 **Weapon:**  
He has no weapons, but improvises using Claws, Fangs, and the Spear Tip of the tail. When he gets a successful hit, from his claws he'll shake it to shake off the blood from soaking it, from his fangs he'll use the razor tongue to chomp the chunks of meat tore from, from his tail he'll whip around and spray blood paint all over.

 **Power:** Xenomorph Physicality

Passive Power. As a Xenomorph Hybrid, Kered can do neat things.

-Can jump Higher and over Pallets  
-Can climb around walls and ceilings while crouching  
-Cannot attack while crouching  
-His alternate attack shoot out Acid Breath, which requires a 30 second cooldown.  
-Causes Hindering to the Player  
-Causes poison which slightly increases a cent of injury every second.  
-Used to break Generators and barricades of the palettes.  
-Used also while crouching

 **Very Rare Add-ons for Xenomorph Physiology**

Golden Teddy Bear - A gold teddy bear plushy which Kered used to cuddle.  
-Reduces radial and volume of the hissing sound, even more when crouching  
-Reveals Survivors hiding in bushes and such within a range of 19 metres.

Ninja Claws - A handheld claw blade used by Ninjas.  
-Allows attack while Crouching.

 **The Xeno-Hybrid's Unique Perks**

1\. Xenomorph's Hiss (Teachable at Level 30)  
Your noise instills absolute fear to the Survivors within your Terror Radius of 7/11/15 nearby, increasing the speed of their Skill Checks by 10/15/30%.

2\. Sense over Eyes (Teachable at Level 35)  
With eyes inside whichever of the head, you've adapt to your senses to fight your enemies. Immunity to blindness and can sense heat aura health color within the radius of 12/14/18

3\. No more Waiting (Teachable at Level 40)  
You got very annoyed that those Survivors are struggling against the Entitiy Sacrifice, thus no more. Whenever the Player on the meathook reaches 30/40/60%, it can be activated to keep the arms restrained for the Entity to get a Sacrifice.

 **Generic POV Quotes when entering the match**

"I am already hungry..."

"Queen... Entity... Watch over me..."

 **Specific POV Quotes**

In his Home Realm

"I return...to where I will finally have my revenge..."

In Haddonfield

"Sit back, Mister Myers. I will show you how this is done..."

In Springwood

"Those living in Springwood... You have entered the true nightmare."

Gideon Meat Plant

"Rest, Jigsaw. I'll see them killed."


	3. Killer 2: The UnDruid

**Killer 2:** Deuth Bloody The Un-Druid

 **Gender:** Male

 **Location:** Racoon City

 **Status:** Intelligent Half-Zombie

 **Realm:** Spencer Mansion

 **Power:** Raven Call

 **Weapon:** Combat Knife

 **Speed:** 6.9 mph

 **Appearances:** Casual but torn clothing. Has many opened scars and purple glowing eyes. Hair is bloodied dark-red and wears broken glasses.

 **History:**

 _Private Deuth is one of another victims to the Incident caused by Umbrella Corporation, sacrificing himself to save others. He has become a smart Zombie afterwards with no one wondering how his brain isn't infected, but held a grudge for what they did to them in their early childhood._

 _Since the Zombies Rised, Deuth ignored every zombies since they didn't attacked him, but earned friendship of the deadly Ravens and Zombie Animals thanks to his Raven Call he somehow developed. This helped track down survivors for Deuth to find and kill. Thus the Entity finds a good use for this new Killer._

 _As a Killer, his focuses are agility and most of the scouting using his Powers._

 **Weapon:** Combat Knife

His main weapon is the Combat Knife, which is mainly used for chopping, issued to every Stars Police. Deuth is lucky to steal one however before even becoming a Police.

-When he gets a successful hit from his Combat Knife, he'll lick the blood slowly with his tongue and laughs evilly.

 **Power:** Raven Call

He somehow developed this weird ability to call not just Ravens or Birds but Animals as well. However, Deuth decides to use it for Avians.

Deuth's Alternate Attack is calling in ravens which allows him to scout out Survivors hiding in the bushes, Locker Rooms. Doesn't work on those Survivors inside the Building unless a Raven's inside the Building.

-Reveals and Detects Survivors even when it's hiding.  
-Ravens scouts up to a distance of 24 metres. Can squawk if a Survivor's nearby.  
-Ravens squawking has 20% chance of Causing Skill Checks and will make Highlights for the Skill Checks narrowed for Survivors within 24 metres.  
-Survivors can scare the Ravens away.  
-Up to four Ravens can be used.  
-Starts the trial with three Charges. Each regained every 60 seconds.  
-If targeting the Survivor, the Raven will attack that Survivor for 10 seconds, causing Hindered, but can be Scared away when Another Survivor comes closer

 **Ultra Rare Add-ons for Raven Call**

Steel Dog Whistle - A type of whistle that works on Canine pets, made in England but remade in steel.  
-If using Raven Call on a Downed Survivor that's on **Hook Stage 2** , it will instead call group of Four Hellhounds to rush and **kill healthy or injured Survivors**. Doing so requires all **three charges**.  
-If aiming Raven Call on Bushes, it will call an **undead** **dogs** to hide inside the bush, using the same abilities as a Raven. If a Survivor is hiding, that **undead** **dogs** will attack that **Survivor** applying the same effects from the Attacking Raven. (Up to Two undead dogs can be used)

 **The Undruid's Unique Perks**

1\. Dark Animal Spirit (Teachable at Level 30)  
Animals are attracted to you somehow and will aid you **.**

Every 10 seconds, has a 40/50/60 % chance within your Terror Radius for a Crow to aid you by flying in circles, squawking for Nearby Survivors within radius of 12/16/20 metres. Counters **Calm Spirit**.

2\. Hurdle Hurdle Hurdle! (Teachable at Level 35)  
Why break the Pallet when you can just jump over it?

There is a 20/30/40 % that instead of breaking it you'll simply jump over it and gain 5% increased speed for 3 seconds. There is a small 5/10/15% chance that can break the pallet however.

3\. Umbrella Virus (Teachable at Level 40)  
The Background from Racoon City means one thing: spreading scent of virus.

All survivors within your radius of 12/18/24 metres will receive 10% extra damage and will have 4/8/12 % reduced speed for Healing.

Survivors reduced to Dying state with the Killer's Perk equipped will have 120 seconds(2 minutes) instead of 240 before bleeding out and dying.

 **Generic POV Quotes when Entering the match**

"I wanna get this over with. I got Kaiju movies to watch."

"My Ravens aren't so Kind this time."

 **Specific POV Quotes**

In his Home Realm

"I won't let Wesker down."

"Welcome to my favored Turf, Survivors!"

In Space Station Friday

"Well what do you know. Even I Can live in Space!"

In Coldwind Farm

"After this, I should infect the Livestock with my Scent."

In Yamaoka Estate

"Ready to see my Knife-Fu? *Chuckles*"


End file.
